Wanting You
by Weissangel24
Summary: Sequel to "Wanting Death" and "Wanting Life" (Must read them first)


Wanting You  
By  
Weissangel24  
07/18/04  
  
This is a companion fic to "Wanting Death" and "Wanting Life"  
(You really should read them first)  
  
Warnings: PG13 This fic contains implied Shounen ai, suicidal themes  
If this bothers you (or you're underage)  
Either don't read or keep your comments to yourself.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters.  
::Goes into a full fledged Wu Fei Injustice rant::  
I'm not making any money off of this.  
::'Nother rant::  
  
I am the self-nominated Queen of Sap  
(And I think I earn my title!)  
  
Comments and Criticisms are welcomed, just please don't be nasty about  
them.  
  
I want to thank Syaoran-Lover and Free Skylark for their help in beta'ing  
my stories;  
As well as for being my most faithful reviewers!  
::huggles:: You two are the best!  
I wrote this because you both requested a sequel.  
I hope you like it.  
-  
Weissangel24  
  
A/N: Quatre's POV is indented and Trowa's POV is not.  
At the end those are words that The other pilots had to say.  
  
Xx  
  
I was alone. . .  
I was afraid. . .  
And then. . .  
I saw you standing before me.  
I can't believe it. Why were you here?  
You're supposed to be with the one you love! Not here in the midst of death and lost souls!  
My heart aches with the knowledge that someone has stolen your life from you.  
Don't you know? You shouldn't be here. . .  
You need to be with the one you love. . .  
The one who isn't me. . .  
  
I was disoriented. . . I was confused. . . And then. . . I see you standing there. I'm so relieved. I knew I would find you! You have a confused look on your angelic face. You have tears in your sapphire eyes as the pain you endured in your death still lingers there. I can see that you don't understand as to why I'm here. . . But don't you see? I need you. . . My soul aches to be with you. . . I love you. . .  
  
I reach out to you.  
  
I step back, just out of reach.  
  
I know that I've hurt you.  
  
I know you can't stay here.  
  
I'm hoping beyond hope, that you'll forgive me.  
  
I'd never forgive myself if I was the one who kept you from returning to your loved one.  
  
The hurt in your eyes stabs at my soul.  
  
You have to go back!  
  
I reach out again.  
  
Shaking my head, I back away again just out of reach.  
  
I hang my head as the pain of rejections pierces my soul.  
  
I can't get my hopes up!  
  
Is this how you felt when I pushed you away?  
  
I know you can't stay!  
  
How could I do this to you?  
  
Your time isn't up!  
  
How could I hurt the one person. . .  
  
I don't want you to be dead!  
  
. . . that I swore I'd protect?  
  
YOU HAVE TO GO BACK!  
  
You look at me stunned, unsure as to what I'm screaming about.  
  
Go back? What could you mean?  
  
They'll miss you!  
  
Who? Who will miss me?  
  
The one you love! They'll miss you!  
You have to go back. . .  
It's not too late. . .  
There's still time. . .  
  
Quatre! You don't understand!  
  
I can't help but weep.  
Every ounce of my soul cries for a chance to be in your arms. . .  
To call you mine. . .  
But you're needed elsewhere. . .  
By someone who is not me. . .  
  
I didn't think it was possible to die twice. . . But as I listen to him cry, my heart tears in two. . . I realize that he's remembering what I had said. . . That lie I had told him. . . He didn't want me to stay, because he thought I was leaving someone behind. . .  
  
But he doesn't realize that I'm not leaving someone behind. . . I'm rejoining the one I love. . .  
  
Arms wrapped around me, drawing me nearer.  
Gentle fingers smooth back my hair as a kind voice whispers in my ear. . .  
And it calms me. . .  
  
I love you. I love you so much it burns! I never meant to hurt you! But I was afraid. I am a fool.  
  
All I ever wanted to do was hold you. . . But all I was able to do was push you away. . . And break your heart. . .  
  
I'm so sorry. . . I'm so terribly sorry. . . I shouldn't have allowed this to happen. . . You are most precious to me!  
  
I couldn't live without you. . . I had to follow your lead. . . Now we can be together forever. . . If you'll let me. . ?  
  
Please? My love?  
  
I can hardly believe what I've heard. . .  
My head tells me it's not true. . .  
That I'll just get hurt. . .  
  
Yet, here you are. . .  
Holding me tight. . .  
Promising me forever. . .  
  
I see the question in your eyes as you gaze up at me with uncertainty. . . And I know only one way to prove to you that I'm for real. . .  
  
I couldn't help but gasp as you lean down and we share our first kiss. . .  
  
The first of many. . .  
  
Xx  
  
"They were two of our very best friends. . ."  
  
"We had been through so much together. . . And now they're gone. . ."  
  
"But now they can be together!"  
  
Xx  
  
Owari 


End file.
